Un poco más (YayenKo ɷ ɷ )
by arabian-nights-magi
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa luego de la última pelea entre Cassim y Alibaba... La angustiosa situación en que se encuentran hace aflorar sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿Cómo expresar correctamente algo guardado durante años?
**Esta historia se sitúa luego de la** **ú** **ltima pelea entre Alibaba y Cassim**

El olor a quemado inundaba el ambiente del patio de aquel palacio, había terminado aquella incansable pelea contra su querido amigo o más bien hermano. Estaba claro que uno de los dos tenía que morir, pero "¿por qué él y no yo?" se repetía el joven pelirrubio en su mente una y otra vez. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos abrazando a aquel ser querido que yacía muerto en el suelo.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una cálida mano sobre su hombro

-Alibaba-kun, lo lamento mucho - dijo el pequeño Magi con un nudo en la garganta al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo - aún no se controlar mis poderes a la perfección, pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer

En el momento en que levantó su báculo con fuerza, una gran nube de rukh se posó sobre el lugar y comenzaron a descender los espíritus de las personas cuyas vidas habían terminado, querían saludar a sus seres queridos.

El joven Alibaba quedó boquiabierto al ver que el cuerpo muerto de su amigo comenzaba a moverse una vez más

-Esto es... imposible - dijo alejándose del cuerpo, mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza

-Normalmente sí - dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa de satisfacción - pero al ver lo mucho que has sufrido y el profundo amor que los une, he decidido pedirle al flujo del rukh que le brinde 24 horas más, luego deberá volver con ellos – dijo señalando a los espíritus

El ex-muerto se puso de pie mirándose a sí mismo, sorprendido. Palpaba su torso aún sin creer lo que pasaba y el joven príncipe observaba la escena atónito hasta que, en un momento, explotó en un llanto de alegría y se lanzó hacia su amigo con euforia.

El pelivioleta, aún sin creer lo que pasaba, correspondió el fuerte abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos sujetó al rubio príncipe por la cintura para levantarlo y girarlo con alegría por el momentáneo reencuentro.

Al parecer era imposible no dejarse llevar por el momento... Alibaba tomó a su ser amado y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para besarlo dulcemente, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro sonrojado. Parecía como si hubiera estado deseando esa unión durante mucho tiempo.

El mayor no pudo disimular su expresión de asombro ante la repentina acción del joven, sentir el calor de sus labios unidos, "no es nada desagradable", pensó. Pasó una de sus mano tras la nuca del pelirrubio y, con su brazo libre, rodeó completamente la cintura de su tierno amante, oprimiéndolo contra él para aumentar la intensidad y así hacer que ese tímido beso pasara a ser una apasionada muestra de profundo amor.

Alibaba lloró con más fuerza al ver la favorable respuesta y se colgó fuertemente de su cuello. Al separarse a causa de la falta de aire, se percataron de la asombrada mirada de todos a su alrededor y el joven príncipe, avergonzado, quiso separarse del mayor por la vergüenza que le había causado su imprudente acción.

El pelivioleta se rehusó a soltarlo de la cintura, a lo que el otro sólo comenzó a forcejear, el mayor, harto de su infantil comportamiento tomó una de sus muñecas y acercó su rostro hacia la cara sonrojada del menor

-No hagas eso, idiota - dijo decidido - tengo poco tiempo y no queremos pasarlo peleando ¿o sí?

-Pe-pero yo - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - lo que hice ¡¿es repulsivo verdad?!

-Para nada - le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y unió su frente con la del pequeño llorón - ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Me gustas mucho

Las lágrimas cesaron y el rostro atónito del príncipe se sonrojó a más no poder, una pequeña risa salió de la boca del mayor mientras soltaba las muñecas del joven.

-¿qué clase de cara es esa? - dijo riendo suavemente

-Te amo

El pelivioleta no creía lo que acababa de oír

-¿acaso te estás confesando? - preguntó sorprendido

-Sí, he tenido este sentimiento por ti incluso antes de saber qué significaba la palabra "amor" - dijo sin titubear - antes pensaba que eras sólo un muy querido amigo, pero comparar este sentimiento con cualquier otra persona me resultó imposible - una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrojado rostro

Con la sincera respuesta del menor estaba tan feliz que le dio un suave beso antes de continuar

-Quiero dejar un tiempo para despedirme de los demás ¿te parece bien? - recibió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza como respuesta - ¿me acompañarías? Quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo - acarició suavemente una de las mejillas del príncipe con su mano.

El joven asintió energéticamente, para luego dirigirse ambos hacia la multitud, tomados fuertemente de la mano.

Cassim se despidió de cada uno de los miembros de la Tropa de la Niebla, no sin antes agradecerles por su ayuda y pedirles perdón por todos los problemas causados. Paseó por última vez por las calles de su querido país de la mano de su amado príncipe.

-Es momento de volver ¿no crees? - dijo mirando el atardecer en el puerto

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay nada más que desees hacer? - preguntó el joven pelirrubio

-Sí, hay otra cosa que deseo hacer antes de irme - una traviesa sonrisa se mostró en su rostro - pero no podemos hacer esa clase de cosas aquí

-¿Qu-qué clase de cosas? - desvió la mirada a causa de los nervios y el mayor se acercó a su oído

-Cosas pervertidas – susurró

El joven sintió como una extraña corriente recorría su espalda y su rostro se sonrojaba instantáneamente, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta dejando al pelivioleta desconcertado

-Se-será mejor... A-apresurarnos al pa-palacio

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué al palacio? - dijo el mayor extrañado ante la propuesta del príncipe.

Se volteó y dejó ver su sonrojado rostro, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un costado

-Necesitamos una habitación ¿no es así?

-¡sí!

Se fueron caminando sin mediar más palabras, cada uno sonrojado por su lado y, al llegar a palacio, Alibaba empujó a su acompañante directo hasta la habitación que ocupaba cuando vivía en él

-¡Qué suerte! Sigue tan cual la dejé - dijo mirando alrededor

-Al parecer vivías muy bien aquí - se sentó al borde de la cama

-Sí, pero realmente lo que quería era volver a vivir con ustedes en los suburbios - dijo cerrando las cortinas para oscurecer el cuarto

-Nosotros también queríamos volver a vivir contigo - se recostó sobre su espalda con los dedos entrelazados tras su nuca

-Si yo no hubiera aceptado vivir en el palacio, probablemente esto nunca hubiera pasado - dijo con un nudo en la garganta, apretando los puños con fuerza - si hubieras tenido alguien que te apoyara y escuchara, tú no...

Fue callado con un dulce beso

-Oye, no pienses en eso ahora - sosteniendo su barbilla con delicadeza - mejor concentrémonos en otra cosa - con un leve empujón cayeron sobre la cama - como en... esto - le susurró al oído causando que se estremeciera

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, el rubio acariciaba tímidamente la espalda de su amante, el cual, un poco más atrevido, empezaba a pasar su mano por debajo de su polera, lo que al principio le provoco cosquillas y pronto pasó a ser un ligero placer, sentir el suave tacto de su mano le hacía estremecer.

El mayor besaba el cuello del joven, pasando de morderlo suavemente a lamerlo y besarlo otra vez, mientras manoseaba uno de sus pezones, el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro. Al ver lo bien que respondía al estímulo, comenzó a quitarle lentamente la camiseta

-¡Ca-Cassim! ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo! - exclamó completamente sonrojado y con la respiración un poco alterada

-Tu ropa me estorba - sonrió de forma atrevida

Y acercándose al pecho del joven príncipe comenzó a lamer y juguetear con uno de sus rosados pezones. El pelirrubio comenzaba a sentirse agitado, sentía que su voz quería salir a causa del enorme placer que estaba recibiendo, por lo que tapó su boca con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente las sábanas de la cama.

-No tienes que contenerte - dijo comenzando a lamer el otro pezón

-Pe-pero yo... No... ¡Mmmm! - exclamó - no muerdas... ¡Ahí!

-Así que insistes en contener tu voz - refunfuñó – a ver si puedes con esto y puso su mano sobre la entrepierna del menor, frotando suavemente

-Ca-Cassim... ¡Espera! - su respiración se agitaba cada vez más

-¿Por qué? - dijo imitando un rostro inocente

El joven puso su mano libre sobre la mano de su amante que se encontraba en su entrepierna

-Se... Siente... ¡Muy bien!

El pelivioleta sintió como un impulso salvaje se apoderaba de él y, bajando rápidamente el pantalón del menor, puso su miembro en la punta de su lengua y miró de reojo al pelirrubio, el cual miraba expectante la siguiente acción de su amante. Soltando una pequeña risa, lo introdujo por completo en su boca y de forma casi inmediata sintió el sobresalto del menor, el cual aún se esforzaba por contener la voz.

El miembro latía dentro de su boca, lo cual lo excitaba aún más, se retiró dejándolo completamente empapado con su saliva y pasó lentamente su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos

-Está realmente duro - miraba sorprendido el pene de su compañero, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo con su mano

-N-no digas eso, idiota - liberó un poco su boca para exclamar su reclamo, con la otra sostenía la mano que le brindaba placer, intentando detenerla

El mayor un poco molesto tomó ambas manos que le estorbaban con una de las suyas, pasándolas sobre la cabeza del pelirrubio, el cual estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina y violenta acción

-Intenta contenerte ahora - le susurró al oído y retomó lo que hacía antes de la molesta interrupción, masturbar con suavidad el miembro de su compañero y juguetear con sus pezones, usando la lengua.

El placer era demasiado, el joven e inocente príncipe se retorcía y su respiración se agitaba, las manos de su amante se sentían realmente bien, si esto continuaba no sería capaz de contener la voz. Sentía como su clímax se aproximaba e intentó soltar sus manos sin éxito, Cassim siempre fue más fuerte que él.

La velocidad con que frotaban su pene aumentaba cada vez más y...

-¡Ahhhh! - gritó de placer, el semen que estaba aguantando, finalmente salió y mojó la mano de su amante, quien miraba satisfecho como se retorcía de placer debajo de él

La respiración del joven poco a poco se comenzaba a normalizar y enlazar con la de su compañero.

-Por favor, voltéate - dijo suavemente terminando de quitarle el pantalón

El joven príncipe obedeció inmediatamente, estaba demasiado lascivo como para siquiera preguntar por qué

-Acerca tu trasero hacia mí - besó tiernamente su espalda y, ocupando el semen que se encontraba en su mano, humedeció la entrada del pelirrubio para introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos

-Ca-Cassim, duele - apretaba las sábanas con fuerza

-¿Quieres que me detenga? - dejó de moverse para esperar la respuesta

-N-no... pero... es mi primera vez... por favor, sé gentil - escondió su rostro entre sus brazos por la vergüenza

El pelivioleta sintió una extraña felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ya tenía su permiso, por lo que movió su dedo suavemente para preparar la entrada de su compañero que estaba temblando mucho

-¿Tienes miedo? - dijo un tanto preocupado

-Un poco - levantó la cabeza y volteó un poco para ver a su amante de reojo - pero si es contigo estará bien

El mayor sujeto el dulce rostro de su amante con su mano libre, lo besó tiernamente sin dejar de mover su dedo, pero... parece que éste tocó un punto sensible porque el joven príncipe comenzó a gemir agitadamente sin poder contenerse, su cadera se movía casi involuntariamente. Parecía sentirse muy bien, un segundo dedo fue introducido en su estrecho agujero, lo que lo hizo morder fuertemente una almohada

-¿Se siente bien? - dijo para luego besar su espalda

-¡Cállate! - una pequeña risa burlona fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

El joven no entendía como su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, como el de una chica. Se estremecía al más mínimo tacto que le propinaban y su cadera se movía de manera involuntaria, los gemidos eran ya imposibles de callar, el roce de sus pezones y pene contra las sábanas le excitaba aún más. Se sobresaltó al sentir que le mordían suavemente la nuca y una cálida mano pasaba por debajo de su torso hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones para juguetear con él.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando un tercer dedo se introdujo en su entrada, los movimientos se hacían cada vez más energéticos y el roce de la excitación de su compañero contra su muslo lo enloquecía cada vez más.

-Ca-Cassim, por favor... no aguanto más... Te necesito dentro de mí - exclamó entre gemidos

-¿Seguro? - se incorporó para ver mejor la humedecida y estrecha entrada de su amante quien levantó el trasero para ofrecerlo y al final tener lo que tanto deseaba, pero fue tomado por las piernas y volteado para terminar frente a frente.

-¡O-oye! - exclamó sorprendido

-Lo lamento, pero quiero poder ver tu rostro cuando lo hagamos

Y dicho esto comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose completamente sus ropas con la mirada expectante del príncipe sobre él. Tomó sus piernas y lo acercó a él, haciendo que su pene quedara contra la entrada su compañero

-¿Estás seguro? - se notaba un poco de preocupación en su rostro - realmente no deseo lastimarte

El pelirrubio se incorporó y apoyó en uno de sus brazos, mientras que su mano libre la puso dulcemente sobre la mejilla de su amado

-Todo estará bien - sonrió

Se abrazaron y besaron, recostándose sobre la cama nuevamente. El mayor introdujo la punta de su miembro en el agujero de Alibaba, el cual gimió mientras rasguñaba un poco la espalda del pelivioleta, quien también parecía estremecerse.

Continuó metiendo lentamente el resto de su pene, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, al llegar al fondo se abrazaron fuertemente y el mayor comenzó a moverse lentamente. El joven gemía al ritmo de las embestidas, observando el excitado rostro de su compañero, una expresión que jamás había visto.

Las embestidas aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza, cada vez se aferraban más fuerte el uno al otro, disfrutando el tacto de sus torsos desnudos y el enlace de sus respiraciones

-Cassim... Yo voy a...

-Sí, yo también

Con una última y fuerte embestida, abrazándose, terminaron juntos para después caer rendidos en la cama. El joven príncipe se acurrucó bajo el brazo de su amante

-Acabaste dentro de mí, que malo - infló una mejilla

-Lo lamento - soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción

-Cassim - se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Si? - acarició suavemente el cabello del menor

-Te amo - se sonrojó, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no desviar la mirada

-Y yo a ti - tomó suavemente su barbilla y lo besó

Luego de aquella vez lo hiciero veces más hasta la madrugada, quedando dormidos y abrazados. Alibaba se aferraba con fuerza a su amado, deseando que esto jamás terminara ¿por qué la vida debe ser así?

A la mañana siguiente el joven despertó y no encontró a nadie a su lado, muy asustado se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo, esperando encontrar a alguien a quien preguntarle sobre el paradero de Cassim, por suerte se tropezó con Aladdin en uno de los pasillos del palacio

-Aladdin ¿has visto a Cassim? - dijo angustiado

-Alibaba-kun, él ya se fue

-Pe-pero

-Muy temprano, reunió a todos y se despidió por última vez- explicó

-¿por qué no se despidió de mí? - en ese momento cayó en un inconsolable llanto

El pequeño Magi se agachó frente a él y apoyo una mano en su hombro intentando consolarlo

-No había razón para despedirte de él - apoyó su otra mano suavemente contra el pecho de su amigo - él se encuentra justo aquí

-¿Cómo? - levantó la vista hacia el peliazul, tratando de secar sus lágrimas

-Él te eligió como su Rey antes de morir y decidió ayudarte de alguna manera. Uso el rukh que le quedaba y lo resguardó en tu cuerpo - sonrió - y me pidió que te dijera esto:

"Aunque no podamos vernos nunca más, quiero ser tu fuerza y ayudarte a cumplir tus metas. Cada vez que sientas un calor en tu corazón, soy yo amándote... Te he elegido como mi Rey y sé que lograrás ser uno muy grande, salvarás a mucha gente, tal y como lo hiciste conmigo... Muchas gracias, te amaré siempre Alibaba"

El pequeño le entregó algo en las manos

-Dejó esto para ti

Lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho y continuó llorando todo lo necesitaba en los brazos de su joven Magi.

 _"-tus pendientes son muy bonitos, ¡d_ _á_ _melos! - extendió su mano para quitárselos_

 _-¡claro que no! Son mi bien más pre_ _c_ _iado - dijo orgulloso_

 _-pero yo los quiero - sollozó como chantaje_

 _-¡no! – sac_ _ó_ _la lengua – los daré cuando encuentre a la persona m_ _á_ _s amada para m_ _í_

 _-jaja pero s_ _í_ _s_ _ó_ _lo somos niños - dijo burlándose_

 _-c_ _á_ _llate idiota_

 _-oye, ¿a qui_ _é_ _n le dices idiota?_

 _-pues a ti jajaja ¡idiota!_

 _Luego de eso comenzaron una gran pelea"_


End file.
